My Wizened Boy
by Murasakibara Zeecchi
Summary: Kyuubi pusing karena kekasih keriputnya mulai sulit untuk dihubungi. Disaat bersamaan Tobi datang mengatakan jika ia melihat Itachi bersama seseorang pria berambut pirang panjang, bermata sapphire seperti Naruto memasuki sebuah hotel. Kyuubi pun pergi menemui Itachi untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat.../ ItaKyuu/ Rated M.


Title : 'My Wizened Boy'

Author : Murasakibara ZeeCchi

Rated : M

PAIR : ItaKyu

Warning : _OOC, BL, Miss Typo, NC, Yaoi, _dll.

.

.

.

Uchiha corp

Siapa yang tak tau dengan perusahaan maju dan besar di Konoha itu silahkan acungkan tangan.

Tak ada kan!

Tentu saja karena perusahaan itu bukan hanya berkembang di Konoha saja tapi sudah menembus pasar dunia. Sehingga tak heran jika banyak yang mengetahui tentang Uchiha Corp.

Membicarakan tentang perusahaan rasanya tak afdol jika tidak membicarakan tentang pendiri atau penerus dari perusahaan itu. Di baca dari namanya saja tentu sudah jelas jika pemilik perusahaan itu adalah salah satu keluarga tepandang di Konoha, Uchiha.

Uchiha Yashiro adalah pemimpin pertama sekaligus pendiri perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

Setelah Uchiha Yashiro istrirahat dari segala kegiatan dengan perusahaan. Ada Uchiha Madara yang meneruskan perjuangan Yashiro membuat Uchiha corp semakin berkembang.

Dan seterusnya…. dan seterusnya …. dan seterusnya …

…. hingga sekarang perusahaan besar itu dipegang oleh Uchiha Fugaku yang dibantu oleh keturunannya.

Sedikit menceritakan tentang keluarga Fugaku.

Fugaku memiliki seorang istri bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Dia adalah wanita yang cantik, pintar, lembut, dan baik hati. Ahh~ Fugaku memang beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti Mikoto. Dari pernikahan nya dengan Mikoto, Fugaku dianugerahi dua orang putra yang tampan.

Anak pertama Fugaku bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sekarang dia berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun. Itachi memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga diusianya sekarang dia sudah memimpin salah satu Uchiha corp yang ada di Konoha.

Lalu anak kedua dari Fugaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke sama-sama sudah memiliki pasangan.

Pasangan?

Iya, pasangan. Mereka berdua sudah ada yang memiliki. Jadi jangan berharap apa-apa lagi dengan dua Uchiha tampan itu. Dan nampaknya dua Uchiha itu sangat mencintai serta menyayangi pasangan mereka masing-masing. Terlebih Itachi yang sangat menyangi uke nya, tak mudah bagi Itachi untuk mendapatkan uke nya itu. Tak heran jika Itachi begitu menyayangi sang uke.

Uke?

Iya, uke! Itachi lebih tertarik dengan pria manis dan imut. Dari pada wanita cerewet yang selalu mengomel. Menyusahkan saja, pikir Uchiha sulung itu.

Namikaze Kyuubi nama uke dari Itachi. Kyuubi adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Harus diakui jika Kyuubi itu menarik, siapa yang menyangkalnya. Wajahnya manis juga garang, lalu matanya merah seperti batu ruby, kulit putih mulus dengan rambut red-orange menambah kesan keren pada dirinya.

Tapi sayang Kyuubi itu seorang devil. Dia beringas, kejam, kasar, dan egois. Sebagian orang pasti akan menghindar dan sebisa mungkin tidak berurusan dengan orang seperti Kyuubi tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Dia justru terjerat oleh sosok Kyuubi yang begitu menarik. Menurut Itachi, berburu 'mangsa' yang melawan seperti Kyuubi jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada 'mangsa' yang pasrah menunggu untuk ditangkap. Lebih ada tantangan dan sensasinya.

Cukup lama Itachi berusaha agar bisa mendapatkan 'mangsanya' yang selalu memberontak saat ditangkap. Tapi bukan Itachi namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan terus berusaha agar 'mangsa' yang jadi INCARANNYA itu bisa ia dapatkan.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan nya…

… Namikaze Kyuubi berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Uchiha Itachi.

Walau Itachi sudah menjadi kekasihnya, Kyuubi tetap saja kasar dan semaunya sendiri. Sementara Itachi, apa pun yang diinginkan oleh Kyuubi akan dituruti olehnya. Betapa beruntungnya kau devil Kyuu mendapatkan Itachi …

Jika Itachi mendapatkan uke garang benama Namikaze Kyuubi. Berbeda dengan sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan sesorang yang masih satu klan dengan uke anikinya. Namikaze Naruto adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto adalah adik kandung. Sekali lagi diulang. ADIK KANDUNG dari Namikaze Kyuubi.

Yeah~ Walau pun kakak-beradik Naruto tidak lah sama dengan Kyuubi. Bisa dibilang jika Naruto adalah sisi lain dari Kyuubi. Jika Kyuubi keras maka Naruto lembut. Kyuubi dan Naruto juga memiliki perbedaan fisik yang cukup mencolok.

Kalau dua Uchiha memiliki rambut yang hitam serta mata onyx yang sama, maka berbeda dengan dua Namikaze. Kyuubi memiliki warna rambut red-orange yang merupakan perpaduan dari ibu dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto berwarna kuning sama persis seperti ayahnya. Lalu Kyuubi memilki iris merah bak batu ruby sedangkan Naruto memiliki iris biru sejernih batu sapphire yang begitu menyejukan jika dipandang. Tubuh Naruto pun dibungkus oleh kulit caramel lembut. Sementara Kyuubi putih mulus.

Baik Kyuubi atau Naruto sama-sama menjadi idaman dan rebutan di Konoha. Tapi sifat Kyuubi yang beringas membuat orang berpikir ribuan kali untuk mendekatinya.

…MuZeeCchi…

"Ah Kyuu-chan lihat lah!" ucap seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang. "Tidak salah aku memilihkan kalung ini untukmu Kyuu-chan. Sangat serasi dengan matamu …" Uchiha Itachi nama laki-laki tadi.

Bukan nya senang Kyuubi malah cemberut. "Ck!" decaknya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan didada dan memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi. "Nande Kyuu, kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Baka!"

"Wah! Kalung yang indah Kyuu-nii." Ucap laki-laki berkulit tan yang baru memasuki ruangan dimana Itachi dan Kyuubi berada. Laki-laki itu masuk bersama kekasih raven nya. "Toko mana yang kau rampok?" Tanya Naruto enteng.

"Brengsek kau!" geram Kyuubi. Pemuda garang itu bangkit dari duduknya ingin menghajar sang adik.

Itachi cepat menahan tubuh sang uke. "Kyuubi!" Tegurnya sambil menahan lengan kekasihnya itu. Kyuubi mendengus kesal ditepisnya lengan Itachi yang menahnya tadi dan ia kembali duduk.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut lalu berbalik mentap adik dari ukenya. "Tidak Naru… Kyuu-chan tidak merampok toko mana pun. Aku yang membeli kalung itu saat pergi ke Hoshihakure. Karena kalung itu mengingatkan ku pada iris nya, jadi aku langsung membelinya." Itachi menjelaskan pada kekasih adiknya itu. "Dan Naru … maaf aku tak membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tak apa kok Tachi-nii…" ucap Naruto.

Itachi juga tersenyum dan laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Kau memang adik yang manis Naru…."

"Ck!" decak Kyuubi. Namikaze sulung itu kembali beranjak dari duduknya tapi kali ini ia melangkah menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" tanya Sasuke yang kini bersuara. Naruto hanya mendelikkan bahunya tak tau.

Itachi menatap punggung sang kekasih. "Sepertinya ia sedang bad mood …" gumamnya.

"Bukan kah dia selalu seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke acuh.

Tak menghiraukan komentar sang adik, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang uke yang terus berjalan sambil sesekali menghentakkan kaki. Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. "Mau kemana kau Kyuu-chan?" tanya Itachi lembut.

Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Itachi dengan kasar. "Ke kamar!" ucap Kyuubi ketus.

Itachi menghela napasnya dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya dari sang uke. Bagaimana pun sikap Kyuubi padanya, Itachi akan selalu sabar dan lembut pada Kyuubi walau pun balasan yang ia dapatkan adalah kekasaran sang kekasih.

"Apa kau lelah dan ingin istirahat, Kyuu…." tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyuubi sambil terus terjalan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang kau tak suka, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi. Sungguh! seorang Uchiha –keriput—Itachi begitu merindukan ukenya itu setelah beberapa waktu tak bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan. Walau pun selama pergi Itachi selalu menghubungi Kyuubi melalui telpon tapi tetap saja tak membuat sang seme puas. Ia berharap setelah di Konoha nanti akan disambut oleh uke garangnya itu. Tapi apa yang didapatkan nya sekarang…..

Tanpa menjawab Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya

Naruto dan Sasuke kompak menatap kakak mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tega melihat Itachi diperlakukan semaunya oleh Kyuubi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena Itachi sendiri yang memilih Kyuubi sebagai uke nya. Dan menolak mencari uke lain karena katanya ia sudah begitu terjerat dengan pesona seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Cinta memang buta teman-teman…

Mereka berdua bukan nya tak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka pernah bicara baik-baik dengan Kyuubi akan sikap keterlaluan nya pada Itachi. Bukan nya mengerti Kyuubi malah marah-marah dan mengancam akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tak berhasil pada Kyuubi, mereka mendekati dan menyuruh Itachi berpindah pada uke lain. Bukan nya kejam pada Kyuubi. NaruSasu menyarankan Kimimaru untuk tempat Itachi memindahkan pilihan nya. Kimimaru adalah laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik seperti wanita. Naruto dan Sasuke saja sempat tak menyadiri jika Kimimaru adalah seorang laki-laki karena kecantikan nya itu. Tapi Itachi menolak saran dua adik nya itu. Lagi pula Kimimaru sudah milik Juugo.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Itachi. Kali ini dapat di dengar nada sedih dan kecewa di kalimat Itachi.

Kyuubi hanya melirik sebentar karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi, setelahnya ia kembali melenggang menuju kamarnya.

"KYUU-NII!" teriak Naruto.

"APA!" Kyuubi berbalik dan balas membentak Naruto.

Naruto ingin beranjak dari duduknya tapi dicegah oleh Sasuke yang lebih dulu menahan tangan nya.

Naruto menoleh kesal pada Sasuke yang menahan nya. "Itu urusan mereka dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi teme. Aku tidak suka melihat Tachi-nii diperlakukan oleh Kyuu-nii seperti itu." Tolak Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke padanya.

"Kau pikir aku suka melihat aniki ku diperlakukan oleh siluman rubah itu, hn?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto diam. "Apalagi siluman itu adalah aniki dari kekasihku sendiri." Tambahnya lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto diam tidak memberontak ingin melepaskan genggaman Sasuke yang menahannya.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduk nya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia membawa sang kekasih menjauh dari ItaKyuu. "Aku tau betul seperti apa aniki ku dobe. Aku yakin aniki pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan nya untuk Kyuu-nii..." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

'Tunggu sampai aniki benar-benar mengacuhkan mu siluman rubah…..' batin Sasuke sekilas melirik ItaKyuu.

Itachi menghela napasnya setelah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar. Perlahan Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuubi yang masih diam ditangga. Dipeluknya dari belakang sosok yang beberapa hari tak ditemuinya itu. Disesapnya aroma yang sangat dirindukan dan mampu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Aku merindukan mu Kyuu …." Ucap Itachi. "Aku tau jika kau pun merindukan ku..."

"Ck! Kau terlalu percaya diri kripiut sialan!" Masih saja nada yang berkesan sinis yang keluar dari bibir menggoda Kyuubi.

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi …." Itachi membalikan tubuh Kyuubi hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan sekarang. "Kau cemburu melihat ku menyentuh Naru, kan?" tanya Itachi sambil membawa tubuh Kyuubi semakin mendekat padanya.

Kyuubi berusaha menahan Itachi tapi percuma. "Sudah ku katakan jika kau terlalu percaya diri, keriput!"

Itachi tak merespon ucapan Kyuubi. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan leher Kyuubi. Sang uke mulai terlena akan permainan Itachi pada lehernya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyuubi pun juga merindukan Itachi dan sentuhan nya tapi terlalu ogah untuk mengakui. Dasar uke tsundere…

"Hmmhh …" desah Kyuubi saat Itachi menggigit lehernya sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang kentara pada kulit putihnya.

"A- aahhh … ita - ..ahh. … chihhh …"

.

Permainan Itachi dan Kyuubi berlanjut. Kini dua pasang itu berada di kamar Kyuubi.

Itachi mencium bibir menggoda Kyuubi sambil melepaskan satu per satu kain yang menutupi tubuh tanpa cacat milik sang uke. Kyuubi yang biasanya beringas kini hanya pasrah. Permainan lidah Itachi di dalam mulutnya benar-benar membuat syaraf Kyuubi melemah.

"Hmmpphh.." desah Kyuubi tertahan saat Itachi sudah melepaskan semua kain di tubuhnya.

Tak ingin jika Kyuubi mati karena kehilangan nafas. Itachi melepaskan pagutan nya pada bibir Kyuubi. Dituntun nya Kyuubi yang pasrah untuk duduk di pangkuan nya. Membuat tubuhnya yang sama polosnya dengan Kyuubi bersentuhan menciptakan sensasi yang membuat mereka semakin tenggelam dalam nafsu.

"Ahh…. Itahhh…chihh ….." desah Kyuubi karena Itachi yang memilin nipple kanan nya.

Kyuubi yang kini ada dipangkuan Itachi membuat tubuhnya dengan leluasa dijamah oleh sang seme. Sambil memainkan tangannya di nipple yang mengeras Itachi memberikan tanda kepemilikan nya pada leher Kyuubi.

Tangan kanan Itachi yang mengelus punggung Kyuubi kini perlahan turun dan berhenti di butt menggoda sang kekasih. Diremasnya butt menggoda itu yang menghasilkan lantunan indah yang sangat di sukai Itachi.

"Ahhh…" desah Kyuubi yang tanpa sadar meremas rambut hitam panjang milik Itachi untuk melampiaskan apa yang dirasakan nya.

Lidah Itachi perlahan turun dari leher menuju dada Kyuubi. Dikulumnya dan dimainkan nya dengan lidah nipple Kyuubi yang mengeras. Bersamaan dengan itu tangan Itachi semakin turun mencari satu hole yang nanti akan memberikan nya kenikmatan.

Sidikit menggoda Kyuubi yang sudah nampak tidak sabar lagi Itachi bermain dipintu masuk hole tanpa memasukinya. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi belingsatan tak tahan dengan godaan dari Itachi. Selain karena sang dominan yang terus memanjakan kedua nipple nya bergantian.

"Tachi ..hhhhh~" Kyuubi semakin meremas rambut panjang sang seme.

Itachi menghentikan permainan nya di nipple Kyuubi tapi masih memainkan pintu masuk hole Kyuubi. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuubi yang sangat menggoda sekarang.

Hanya pada Itachi saja Kyuubi menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena nafsu. Karena hanya Itachi yang mampu membuat Kyuubi yang berkarakter devil menjadi seperti sekarang …

"Cepat sentuh… ahhh… belai aku …. mpphhh" Pinta Kyuubi membuat Itachi tersenyum senang. "Ayolah keriput …"

Tak perlu diminta dua kali Itachi akan melakukan apa yang dipinta oleh rubah yang begitu disayanginya itu. Selain karena permintaan Kyuubi wajib untuk dipenuhi. Itachi pun sudah merasa tidak tahan dengan desakkan penis yang membesar ingin dimanja oleh hole Kyuubi.

Itachi merebahkan tubuh Kyuubi dan langsung memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke hole yang sudah lama tak dijamahnya setelah kepergian nya ke Hoshihakure.

"Ahhhh…. Tachihhhh …" desah Kyuubi akhirnya apa yang diinginkanya dituruti oleh Itachi.

Jari ketiga Itachi masuk dan menari-nari di hole Kyuubi yang sempit agar nanti dapat dimasuki oleh penisnya yang besar.

"Aaahhhh …." Tanpa sengaja jari panjang Itachi menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyuubi membuat sang kekasih semakin menggeliat dibawah dominasinya.

Nafas Itachi semakin memburu melihat Kyuubi yang sekarang benar-benar menggoda. "Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi Kyuu ….." ucap Itachi serak karena menahan nafsunya yang sudah mulai memuncak. "Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi.."

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Cepat lah …" pinta nya.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya dahi Kyuubi membuat si empunya membelalakan matanya. Setelah itu kembali dilumat oleh Itachi bibir Kyuubi yang sudah mulai membengkak. Kyuubi pun mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di leher kokoh milik Itachi. Bersamaan dengan itu perlahan Itachi menuntun penisnya masuk ke hole sempit milik Kyuubi.

"Akh- aaahhhh …"

…MuZeeCchi…

_#One moon latter_

"Apa?" pekik seorang pria manis beriris ruby dengan seseorang yang ada diseberang telpon sana. "Kau tak bisa datang." Namikaze Kyuubi nama pria manis itu.

'_Gomen Kyuu-chan… ini diluar kemauan ku.'_

"Brengsek kau keriput sialan!" geram Kyuubi pada lawan bicara nya.

'_Aku jan-'_

Belum selesai Uchiha Itachi, -si lawan bicara Kyuubi menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Namikaze sulung sudah lebih dulu menutuskan sambungan telepon dan tanpa pikir panjang ia membanting telpon genggamnya dengan kasar hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Orang-orang yang sedang duduk disekitarnya menatap horror dan sebagian memilih untuk pergi menjauh.

Kyuubi menggeram kesal dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Namikaze sulung itu membentur-benturkan kepalanya yang berdenyut karena memikirkan sang kekasih yang mulai sulit untuk ditemui bahkan dihubungi.

"KYUU-NII!" Panggil Namikaze bungsu di depan pintu masuk cafe. Naruto cemas melihat keadaan sang aniki yang membentur-benturkan kepalanya dimeja berjalan cepat menghampiri bersama Sasuke disampingnya.

"Kyuu-nii…" panggil Naruto lagi karena Kyuubi mengacuhkan panggilan pertamanya.

Kyuubi menghentikan aksinya membenturkan kepala pada meja lalu mendongak menatap sang adik yang tadi memanggilnya. "Apa ..." jawab Kyuubi malas.

Naruto langsung duduk dihadapan Kyuubi disamping Sasuke yang ternyata sudah duduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Kyuubi membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Memangnya aku tampak sakit hah?" tanya Kyuubi garang nampak emosi.

'Ya, kau sakit. Sakit jiwa rubah sialan ….' Batin Sasuke yang mentap tajam pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang merasa jika ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke menatap balik si Uchiha bungsu. "Ada yang aneh dengan ku Uchiha. Kenapa kau mentapku begitu." Tanya Kyuubi sakratis.

Sasuke mendecak dan itu membuat Kyuubi semakin emosi.

Brakk!

Kyuubi memukul meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. Rubah manis itu ingin memberikan bogeman nya pada Uchiha bungsu.

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan tubuh Kyuubi yang ingin memukul kekasihnya. "Kyuu-nii tenang lah!" pinta Naruto sambil menahan Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku ingin membuat Uchiha berduka agar dia tau bagaimana rasanya diabaikan." Kesal Kyuubi yang tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan nya.

"Hah?" Naruto dan Sasuke kompak menatap Kyuubi yang berbicara melantur dan tidak menyambung sama sekali.

—Itachi. Satu nama itu lah yang mereka yakini membuat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi begitu.

'Jadi baka aniki yang membuat rubah sialan ini menjadi menjadi gusar.' Memikirnya membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

'Tachi-nii benar-benar hebat bisa membuat akuma seperti Kyuu-nii gusar.' Batin Naruto sambil mangguk-mangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungi aniki saja ..." saran Sasuke. Naruto yang duduk disamping kontan menatap sang kekasih lalu mengangguk kearah sang kakak.

"Siapa yang kau maksud hah? Aku tidak merindukan siapa pun bocah Uchiha. Jadi untuk apa aku menghubunginya." Ucap Kyuubi masih dengan nada yang tinggi membuat pengunjung lain menatap horror kearah meja dimana Kyuubi duduk bersama Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

'_Rubah sialan ini benar-benar sakit. Aku bahkah tak menyebutnya merindukan baka aniki…'_ batin Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kyuu-nii pelankan suara mu. Kau membuat pengunjung lain takut." Tegur Naruto.

"Persetan dengan mereka."

"Memang nya café ini milikmu hah?" tanya Naruto mulai kesal dengan anikinya itu.

Entah akuma mana yang berani merasuki Kyuubi. Biasanya jika Naruto berkata seperti tadi emosi Kyuubi akan meledak. Maka akhirnya adik manisnya itu akan ia jadikan sebagai 'model' dalam eksperimen miliknya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi Kyuubi diam menunduk membuat NaruSasu saling berpandangan sebentar dan setelahnya kembali menatap Kyuubi.

Naruto perlahan mengarahkan tangan nya, dia ingin menggengam tangan aniki nya. "Kyuu-nii …" panggil Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendongak kan kepalanya menatap otouto manis yang selalu disiksanya itu.

Benar-benar ada yang salah dalam diri Kyuubi. Karena sekarang Kyuubi balas menggenggam tangan Naruto. Biasanya Kyuubi akan langsung menolak.

Naruto sempat tersentak saat iris sapphire miliknya bertemu dengan iris ruby milik Kyuubi. Bisa Naruto lihat kalau ruby yang biasanya nampak garang kini terlihat sayu dan kesepian. Bukan hanya Naruto, Sasuke pun melihat perubahan pada iris ruby itu.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Merasa di tatap Sasuke juga menatap balik sang kekasih. "Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Dobe. Aniki saja jarang pulang kerumah karena pekerjaan yang benar-benar menumpuk di kantor." Ucap Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan pria berkulit tan yang duduk disampingnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Tak tega juga melihat Kyuubi seperti sekarang. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena dia tau jika posisi Itachi di perusahaan yang membuatnya sangat sibuk sehingga tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk Kyuubi.

Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya lelah."Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan otou-san, menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi jam kerja aniki." Bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruto.

Mendengar bisikan Sasuke ditelinganya membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?" tanya pria berkulit tan yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. "Sangkyuu teme…" Ucap Naruto lalu mengecup kilas bibir Sasuke membuat pria raven itu memerah karena dicium ditemat umum.

**Plakk!**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuubi cukup keras membuat pemilik pundak dan dua orang yang ada di depan Kyuubi ikut kaget.

"Kyuubi…" panggil seorang pria menyebalkan yang selalu memakai topeng orange berbentuk aneh.

"Tobi-nii …" gumam Naruto.

Tanpa permisi Tobi memakan makan yang tadi dipesan Kyuubi tapi tak disentuhnya sama sekali. "Kau putus dengan Itachi ya?" tanya Tobi enteng banget ditengah acaranya melahap makanan.

Kyuubi, Sasuke, dan Naruto membelalakan mata mereka bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tobi tadi.

Kyuubi menggeram kesal mendengar pertanyaan Tobi tadi. Baru saja emosi nya mereda *walau sedikit* tapi sekarang emosi itu kembali memuncak malah lebih dari pada tadi. Enak betul orang aneh disebelahnya ini. Kyuubi sudah pusing mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengan Itachi, tapi orang kurang ajar itu malah menyebutnya sudah berpisah dengan sang kekasih. Kyuubi benar-benar ingin membunuh Tobi sekarang.

"Kulihat Itachi di hotel Hyuuga bersama seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, bermata sapphire seperti Naruto. Dan kuakui dia sangat cantik." Ucap Tobi mengkompor-kompori Kyuubi.

Naruto spontan memejamkan matanya tak ingin melihat reaksi kemarahan sang aniki karena ucapan mahluk bertopeng orange tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih menatap kearah lain.

Menunggu beberapa saat tapi tak kunjung juga ada reaksi dari Kyuubi membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan Sasuke kembali menatap Kyuubi.

Sungguh brengsek si Tobi. Naruto benar-benar ingin menarik mulut laki-laki bertopeng itu lalu merobeknya setelahnya dicincang sampai halus dan diberikan pada Cerberus-anjing milik Hiruma Youchi dalam anime Eyeshield 21. Karena ucapan Tobi itu membuat raut Kyuubi nampak sedih dan itu membuat Naruto tak tega melihatnya.

"Pergi dari sini atau kuhabisi kau!" ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam membuat Tobi bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi. Aku kan baru saja disini."

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Ucap Tobi sambil mengangkat kedua tangan nya tanda menyerah dan menuruti keinginan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Mau kemana kau Kyuu-nii.." tanya Naruto melihat sang aniki yang beranjak.

"Mati…" jawab Kyuubi lirih.

"EHHH?"

.

Kyuubi POV

"Keriput sialan…"

"Keriput brengsek.."

"Ku bunuh kau nanti…"

"Akan kubuat klan Uchiha berduka …"

Aku terus saja menggeram kesal dengan keriput sialan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki dari klan Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi. Berani sekali dia membatalkan janji dengan ku. Padahal dalam bulan ini saja aku dan keriput sialan itu hanya bertemu beberapa kali.

Sekarang dia bahkan sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Apa dia menduakan aku? Jika itu benar. Aku bersumpah akan membuat klan Uchiha benar-benar berduka!

'_Kau putus dengan Itachi ya?'_

Shit! Ucapan si cerewet Tobi kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

'_Kulihat Itachi di hotel Hyuuga bersama seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, bermata sapphire seperti Naruto. Dan kuakui dia sangat cantik.'_

Ucapan Tobi yang kembali terputar dikepalaku membuatku menghentikan langkahku. "Apa Itachi benar-benar menduakan aku…." Tanya ku entah pada siapa.

"Arrggh! Lupakan Kyuubi! Lupakan! Jangan pernah percaya ucapan si topeng orange itu." Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku walau sebenarnya aku ragu.

Walau Tobi itu cerewet dan suka mengompor-ngompori orang lain. Tapi ia selalu berbicara sesuai dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Karna itulah aku … aku …. aku ….-

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" aku menggeram keras sambil menjambak rambutku. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalan langsung menatap aneh kearahku. Mungkin mengira aku ini adalah orang gila yang kadar kegilaan nya bertambah karena dibatalkan janjinya oleh sang kekasih.

Lebih baik aku menghubungi lelaki Uchiha itu. Aku ingin tau apakah ia benar menduakan ku sama seperti ucapan Tobi atau tidak. Awas saja jika apa yang diucapkan oleh si topeng orange itu tidak benar. Akan ku kuliti dia ….

Untung tak jauh dariku berdiri sekarang ada telpon umum. Aku langsung menuju telpon umum itu dan menghubungi Itachi. Lama menunggu tapi panggilan ku sama sekali tak mendapat jawab. Apa sebenarnya yang Itachi lakukan hingga ia belum menerima panggilanku. Apa ia sedang bercinta dengan pria pirang yang disebut Tobi tadi. Tidak! Tidak!

"Ita-"

'_Ada apa sialan? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan hubungi aku lagi.' _Ada apa dengan mu Itachi? Kenapa kau membentak ku?

"Ita-"

'_Ahh~ itachihhh~'_

Suara siapa itu… Kenapa dia mendesah menyebut Itachi…. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan…..

'_Tahan Dei… sebentar lagi…"_

Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Intensitas bertemu sudah jarang. Bahkan ia mulai sulit untuk dihubungi. Tapi saat bisa dihubungi ia malah tengah asik bersama entah siapa. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menutus sambungan telpon dengan Itachi.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu keriput sialan…" geramku. Aku kembali berjalan. Tujuan utamaku adalah perusahaan milik Uchiha. Mungkin aku akan membuat eksperimen baru untuk keriput sialan itu saat disana.

"Uchiha …. Hahaha …. Uchiha … hahahahahaha …."

…MuraZeeCchi…

Tak lama untuk ku tiba di Uchiha Corp. Aku langsung melesat menuju lantai dua dimana ruang seorang lelaki keriput yang ingin kujadikan eksperimen berada. Sudah! Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa Itachi memilih lantai dua untuk ruangan nya. Aku sedang tidak ingin ada pertanyaan.

Itu dia ruangan Itachi. Semakin semangat aku menuju ruangan itu. Tapi langkahku terhenti seketika saat melihat seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang keluar dari ruangan Itachi dan ia tampak sangat berantakan. Aku bisa melihat iris sapphire yang begitu mirip dengan milik Naruto. Apa dia yang dimaksud Tobi saat di café tadi.

"Itachi …." Aku menggumam kan namanya. Tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir dipipiku.

Lebih baik aku menjauh dari tempat ini dari pada membuatku semakin sakit hati. Itachi sungguh keterlaluan. Jadi ini alasan sesunguhnya ia membatalkan janjinya denganku hari. Dia lebih memilih bermain dengan pria sialan itu dari pada bertemu denganku.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan keriput sialan." Aku berbalik, lebih baik aku pulang saja. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan nya ….. hiks …"

"…_. Itachi-sama."_

Itachi. Nama keriput sialan itu masuk di indra pendengaran ku membuat langkahku kembali terhenti. Kutoleh keasal suara dan kudapati segerombolan wanita tengah berbincang. Hah~dasar wanita, kerjaan mereka selalu saja menggosip. Dari pada mengurusi mereka lebih baik aku kembali melangkahkan saja kakiku.

"_Aku yakin mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'. Kau liatkan Dei-sama keluar dari ruangan Itachi-sama berantakan begitu…."_

Apa yang mereka katakan. Itachi melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Dei-sama.

"_Tapi, bukankah Itachi-sama sudah memiliki kekasih…"_

Bagus! Itachi memang sudah memiliki kekasih…. dan kekasihnya itu adalah aku.

"_Memangnya siapa yang bisa tahan dengan kecantikan Dei-sama. Kita saja kalah cantik dengan nya."_

Kalian memang tidak cantik.

"_Orang yang sudah menikah saja rela melepaskan pasangan nya untuk Dei-sama. Apa lagi yang hanya memiliki kekasih…"_

"_Yeah~ benar juga sih …"_

Brengsek kalian! Kalian ingin kuhancurkan kantor bos kalian ini hah! Dan setelah itu kalian akan menganggur.

Tunggu! 'Dei'. Bukankah Itachi mengucapkan nama itu saat kutelpon tadi. Jadi, saat kutelpon tadi mereka tengah asik memaduh kasih. Tapi… bukankah Tobi bilang jika Itachi bersama seseorang di hotel Hyuuga.

"_Dei-sama kan kekasih dari Sasori-sama…"_

Sasori-sama? Siapa lagi dia.

Aarrghhh! Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku harus minta penjelasan keriput sialan itu. Siapa yang bersamanya di hotel Hyuuga yang Tobi lihat. Apakah orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang dipanggil Dei-sama oleh wanita-wanita tukang gossip itu. Dan siapa lagi itu Sasori-sama.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku keriput sialan!" menggeramku kesal membuat wanita-wanita yang tengah menggosip itu menatap bingung dengan ku. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka aku kembali melenggang menuju ruangan Itachi. Aku perlu penjelasannya. Siapa yang bersamanya di hotel Hyuuga. Ada hubungan apa ia dengan Dei-sama itu. Lalu siapa lagi Sasori-sama itu.

"_Bukankah itu kekasih Itachi-sama.."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Gawat! Kita harus menyelamatkan diri. Gedung ini akan hancur…."_

"_HAH?"_

.

**Brakk!**

Aku langsung masuk dan menggebrak pintu tanpa permisi. Otakku terasa panas dengan semua yang terjadi. Berani sekali keriput sialan itu menduakan aku. Tidak! Dia tidak menduakan aku, tapi dia menigakan aku. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan tiga tapi empat. Tidak! Kurasa bukan empat tapi lima. Arrrgggg! Entahlah… otakku mau pecah memikirkannya.

"ITACHI!" teriakku lantang.

"Eh?"

Ada apa dengan ruangan ini. Kenapa gelap? Apa keriput sialan itu lupa membayar listrik karena terlalu sibuk selingkuh. APA? SELINGKUH! Hampir saja aku lupa…

Aku masuk lebih jauh lagi keruang kerja kekasih ku ini. Ruangan kerjanya sangat luas. Dengan ruang kerja seluas ini aku yakin ia dapat dengan leluasa selingkuh. Yeah~ kuakui jika sikapku padanya terkadang keterlaluan. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa selingkuh di belakang ku kan. Bisa saja sih, karena dia sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan kasar olehku makanya dia selingkuh. Hahh, kenapa aku malah menerima jika dia selingkuh.

Aku berdiri tepat didepan meja kerjanya. Di meja besar itu banyak sekali tumpukan kertas yang kuyakini itu adalah dokumen perusahaan. Kuraih sebuah bingkai foto yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Siapa tau saja keriput sialan itu memajang fotonya bersama selingkuhan nya.

Brengsek Kyuubi! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Aku mengatai diriku sendiri. Bukan foto Itachi dengan selingkuhannya di bingkai itu tapi fotoku dengannya. Aku ingat foto ini. Foto ini diambil saat perayaan hari jadi kami.

"Itachi…" aku meggumamkan nama kekasih Uchiha ku itu. "Aku …. Aku ingin bertemu… apa kau tidak merindukanku…." Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dipipiku. Dengan lekas kuhapus air mata itu.

Sudah cukup aku berprasangka yang buruk terhadapnya. Aku akan minta penjelasan dengannya. Jika memang semua tidak terbukti benar maka aku akan minta maaf padanya atas semua sikap kasar dan semena-menaku. Tapi jika ia benar selingkuh bagaimana….. argggh! Pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Itachi dulu.

Ah! Sepertinya aku tau dimana Itachi sekarang. Kuletakkan kembali bingkai foto yang kupegang tadi di tempat semula. Setelahnya aku melenggang menuju sebuah ruangan lagi. Di ruangan kerja Itachi ini ada dua ruangan lagi. Yang pertama itu adalah kamar mandi dan yang kedua adalah kamar tidur. Aku yakin pria Uchiha itu lebih sering tidur dikamar kantornya ini dari pada kamar dirumahnya.

Dugaanku sepertinya benar, ia memang ada dikamarnya. Ruang kamar Itachi tidak ditutup sehingga cahaya mengeluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya itu. Aku siap jika saat masuk kamar itu aku mendapati Itachi tanpa sehelai benang dengan cairan cinta di atas kasur. Cukup Kyuubi! Cukup! Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Tepat saat aku ingin membuka lebih lebar lagi pintu kamar, aku mendapati kekasih Uchiha ku itu. Ia tengah meminum sebotol air mineral, aku ingin memanggilnya tapi niatku terhenti seketika melihat raut wajahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Itachi….." panggilku pelan. "Ada apa dengan mu. Kau terlihat … kau terlihat menakutkan…" perlahan kaki ku melangkah mudur. Itachi sungguh terlihat kacau. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begini.

**Prangg!**

Shit! Ini buruk. Sungguh buruk! Siku ku tanpa sengaja menyenggol pas kecil membuat benda kaca itu pecah.

"Siapa itu?" suara baritone Itachi terdengar membuatku panic. Aku harus pergi dari sini, dia tidak boleh tau jika aku disini.

Aku ingin berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencegahku, aku yakin itu tangan Itachi. "Siapa kau?" Itachi menggeram dan cengraman nya di lenganku menguat.

"Akkhh!" aku memekik kesakitan. Cengkramannya sungguh menyakitkan lenganku. "Itaii.."

"Kyuubi?" panggilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Masuk tanpa permisi seperti maling saja." Ucapnya sadis tanpa emepaskan cengkramannya.

"Apa kau bilang keriput sialan. Aku sudah memanggil namamu tapi dasar kaunya saja yang tuli. Jadi jang-"

"KYUUBI!" ini pertama kalinya ia membentakku, membuatku melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Kepaku sudah cukup sakit dengan semua masalah dikantor. Jadi jangan menambah masalah lagi, mengerti?"

Masalah…. Apa aku ini hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah untuknya.

"Gomen ne jika aku hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah untukmu.." gumamku pelan tapi kuyakin ia mendengarnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu. Makanya aku disini sekarang..."

Dapat kudengar jika ia menghela napasnya. "Pulanglah …."

"Hah?"

Ia memijat kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatapku. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan ku kan. Nah jadi pulanglah …"

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku hanya ingin bertemu tapi kenapa kau mengusir ku hah?" aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku. "Ahh~ aku tau… kau menyuruhku pulang agar kau bisa kembali bermesraan dan memadu kasih dengan para selingkuhan mu itu kan!" Teriakku.

"Apa-apaan itu!"geramnya kesal.

"Baik! Silahkan kau selingkuh dengan pria pirang itu. Aku juga akan selingkuh dengan Shukaku." Aku kembali berbalik ingin pergi dari sini. Percuma saja aku membuang waktu kesini untuk bertemu dengan nya tapi ia malah mengusirku.

"Mau kemana kau." Itachi menarik kembali lenganku. Ia membawaku masuk kekamarnya.

Aku terus memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku keriput sialan! Bukankah kah kau yang menyuruhku untuk pulang tadi."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti wanita, Kyuubi!"

"Ahkk—kau menyakitiku brengsek! Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau jelaskan semuanya."

"Bukan aku yang harus menjelaskan. Tapi KAU!" teriakku padanya. "Kau… hiks… kau yang harus menjelaskan semua brengsek… hiks…. Kau …." Aku sudah tak bisa menahan tangisku. Tak ingin Itachi melihatku menangis maka aku mematikan lampu kamar. Kebetulan aku berdiri tidak jauh dari tombol lampu.

"Kau …. hiks…. Kau membatalkan janjimu … lalu …. hiks…. Tobi bilang. Dia…. hiks ….. dia melihatmu bersama seseorang berambut pirang di hotel Hyuuga." Isak tangis menyertai kalimatku. "Aku … aku menghubungimu lewat telpon umum ingin menanyakan apa yang dikatakan Tobi itu benar atau tidak, tapi kau malah membentakku dan aku juga mendengar desahan seseorang yang memanggil namamu… hiks…."

Tak ada respon dari Itachi, ia hanya melepaskan cengkramannya saja. " Aku tau jika … hiks… jika sikapku terhadapmu keterlaluan. Tapi …. hiks … tapi bukan berarti kau berhak selingkuh…" aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. "Gomen…. Gomen..."

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, tangan pun ku kepal penuh untuk membuatku kuat. "Aku memang sering bersikap kasar terhadap mu, tapi …. hiks … hiks—" aku semakin sesegukkan. "….tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" ucapku tegas sembari menatap onyx Itachi.

Kenapa dia tersenyum. Apa ucapanku tadi terdengar aneh. Tunggu! Itu bukan senyuman melainkan sebuah seringai.

"Ap—mmpphh." Ucapanku tepotong oleh ciumannya yang tiba-tiba. Lidahnya langsung masuk dan menyapa lidahku membuat saliva kami tercampur. Aku berontak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Aku tak ingin dicium jika ia belum menjelaskan semua yang memusingkan ini.

Kyuubi End POV

Itach menarik kepala Kyuubi untuk memperdalam ciumannya membuat sang uke semakin sulit melepaskan diri. Kalau sudah begini tak ada gunanya memberontak itu hanya akan membuang tenaga saja. Kyuubi pasrah mulutnya didominasi oleh kekasih Uchiha nya. Permainan Itachi dimulutnya pun semakin liar saja membuat saliva merembes keluar.

Tau jika Kyuubi sudah terlena dengan ciuman liarnya. Itachi melepaskan tangannya dikepala Kyuubi dan menarik pinggul pria manis itu lebih dekat dengannya. Kyuubi pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kokoh sang dominan.

Tanpa diduga red-orange jika tangan satunya milik Itachi membuka gesper celananya dan langsung mencengkram penis yang setengah mengeras itu.

Dengan paksa Kyuubi lepaskan pagutan bibirnya dimulut Itachi. "Aahhhh…" desahan tak bisa ditahan pria beriris ruby itu saat sang kekasih meremas semakin kuat penisnya. Cairan precum pun semakin banyak keluar dari penis yang kini sudah tegak sempurna.

"Woww. Sudah tidak tahan Kyuu…" Ucap Itachi meremehkan tapi terdengar menggoda di telingga Kyuubi yang sudah tertutup nafsu.

"Yeahhh~"

Itachi menganggat tubuh uke nya. Spontan Kyuubi memelukkan kakinya di tubuh Itachi. Itachi membawa Kyuubi keluar kamar dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Tanpa menurunkan sang uke ia duduk dikursi kerjanya sedangkan Kyuubi duduk diatas pangkuannya. Itachi kembali melumat bibir Kyuubi ganas.

"Buka kaki dan celanamu!" Pintanya disela pagutan. Kyuubi yang sudah terbawa suasana hanya mengikuti apa diperintahkan oleh sang dominan. Ia lepaskan sebentar pagutan panasnya, dengan cepat ia melepaskan celananya. Setelah terlepas dengan cepat Itachi kembali manarik lawan bermain keatas panggukannya.

Itachi kembali menyerang. Leher Kyuubi diciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali ia menggigit meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

"Ahhh…. Itachihhhh… " desah Kyuubi saat tangan Uchiha sulung bermain dengan salah salah satu putingnya yang mengeras. "Henti… akkhhh …. hentikan!"

Sang Uchiha tak memperdulikan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Namikaze. Mulut, lidah dan giginya tetap bermain dileher Namikaze sulung. Tangannya pun juga masih bergeriya di putting Kyuubi. Dengan posisi sekarang mudah baginya menggerayangi tubuh sang kekasih.

"Kau memang uke yang paling mengairahkan Kyuu.." ucap Itachi.

"Aarrgghhh!" Kyuubi menjerit sakit saat jari tengah Itachi memasuki lubang anusnya. Kyuubi mencengkram bahu yang kokoh milik Itachi untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Itachi pun kembali mencium Kyuubi bersamaan dengan itu ia memasukan dua jarinya lagi dianus Kyuubi membuat erangan sang Namikaze tertelan dimulutnya.

"Kau bisa dengar..."

"Ahh…. dengar …ahhh….. dengar apahhh…."

"Kau bisa mendengar riuh-ramai diluar sana?" tanya Itachi menghentikan gerakan jarinya membuat Kyuubi juga berhenti mendesah. "Lihat kesana Kyuu…" suruh Itachi.

Kaca!

Kyuubi membelalak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia pun langsung menutup matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Hei, buka matamu dan lihat…." Uchiha sulung menarik wajah sang kekasih dan ia juga memutar tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sehingga tubuh Kyuubi sekarang menghadap jendela dengan masih diatas pangkuan Itachi.

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuubi lemah.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan permainan jika kau tidak mau membuka matamu dan melihat ke kaca!" Ucapan yang mendominasi terlontar dari sang Uchiha. Ia kembali meremas dan mengurut pelan tapi menggoda penis Kyuubi.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Kyuubi harus mengikuti permaianan gila kekasihnya itu . Perlahan Kyuubi mulai menampak kan iris ruby nya dan menatap kaca yang menampilkan seluit bayangan tubuhnya yang disentuh Itachi.

Satu tangan Uchiha sulung bermain di putting nya, satu tangan lagi meremas dan mengurut penis Kyuubi. Namikaze sulung bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri yang pasrah dengan semua sentuhan dari Itachi. Sedangkan wajah Itachi sendiri dipenuhi seringai kemenangan. Kyuubi bisa melihatnya! Kyuubi bisa melihat semuanya…. Bahkan pria red-orange itu bisa melihat riuh-ramai diluar kantor dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Aaahhhh!" desahan Kyuubi semakin keras saat penisnya diremas semakin kuat.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh yang sudah dipasrahkan padanya. Ia menyuruh Kyuubi menungging menghadap kaca. Bisa didengar oleh telinga Kyuubi deru napas sang dominan yang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Itachi membuka cepat celanya dan langsung menancapkan penisnya dilubang yang tadi sudah dimainkan oleh jari-jari nakalnya.

"Akkhhh—hentikan… orang di—akkkhh—diluar sana bisa melihat kita." Ucap Kyuubi berusaha menghentikan Itachi yang mulai menyodok-nyodok anusnya.

"Bukankah .. hhhh… itu mengairahkan …."

"Ahhh~" Kyuubi ingin memprotes ucapan sang kekasih tapi malah desahan yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Jelas saja Namikaze sulung mendesah, Itachi menghantam anusnya tanpa ampun. Begitu dalam dan begitu keras. Membuatnya tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menatap keatas dimana ia dan Itachi tengah melakukan aktivitas panas mereka. Persetan dengan mereka. Mereka melihat atau tidak, Uchiha sulung dan Namikaze sulung sunguh tidak peduli. Yang mereka pedulikan saat ini hanya penis Itachi yang terus memberikan kenikmatan dianus Kyuubi.

"Itachi—akkhhh—more…. lebih keras—akkhh—perkosa aku dengan penismu—akkhh."

Itachi menciumi punggung Kyuubi membuat pemilik punggung semakin menggelinjang. "Hahhh—sesuai keinginanmu sayang." Ia membalikan tubuh pasrah Kyuubi dan merebahkan nya di lantai tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari anus Kyuubi. "Kau sangat seksi my Kyuu-chan." Ucap Itachi kembali melumat bibir uke nya.

Itachi melepaskan lumatannya dan menarik sebelah kaki Kyuubi ke atas bahunya. Ia kembali menghajar anus kyuubi dengan keras dan dalam membuat desahan pun menyaring dalam ruangan kerja yang gelap itu.

"ITACHIHHHH…!"

.

"Gomen…"

"Hah?"

"Semua kesalah pahaman ini ….. semua salahku." Kyuubi menoleh menatap sang kekasih. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu biar kau tak marah lagi denganku." Itachi balas menatap dan tersenyum lembut membuat wajah uke nya memanas melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku benar-benar stress dengan pekerjaan kantor yang tidak ada habisnya ini. Kalau boleh jujur aku benci dengan tumpukan kertas itu." Ucap pria Uchiha sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas diatas meja kerjanya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu tapi kertas-kertas sialan itu membuatku harus membatalkan janji denganmu."

Itachi menghela napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Kyuubi adalah Kyuubi. Bagiku keduanya sangat penting. Aku harus bekerja demi perusahaan yang sudah turun-temurun ini tetap berjalan. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan perusahaan ini. dan aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikanmu—" Itachi semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kyuubi. "—aku mencintai. Sangat mencintaimu….. " ia mencium bibir Kyuubi. Ciuman kali ini begitu lembut tak ada napsu hanya ada cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." balas Kyuubi di sela ciuman mereka.

"Mau kulanjutkan?" tanya nya.

Kyuubi memutar bola mataku malas. "Yeah~ lanjutkan! Kau belum jelaskan siapa laki-laki pirang yang dilihat Tobi. Siapa Deidara, kenapa dia mendesahkan namamu saat ak—"

"Kyuu-chan!" panggilnya menghentikan ocehan sang uke. "Satu-satu. Ok!" Kyuubi menghela napas dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Laki-laki yang dilihat Tobi itu adalah Deidara. Bisa dibilang jika dia salah satu rekan bisnis ku. Saat kau menelponku, aku tengah mengobati Deidara. Di—"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Kyuubi memotong ucapan Itachi.

Itachi mendengus malas. "Ohh Kyuu~ come on …."

"Tapi saat aku kemari aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang kerjamu. Dan dia ….. dia terlihat sangat berantakan..." ucap Kyuubi sembari menampilkan raut sedih.

"Hahaha… Deidara itu orang yang paling menyebalkan. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dibanding dirimu." Kyuubi mendelik tak suka dengan ucapan kekasihnya yang mengatakan kalau ia menyebalkan. Kyuubi pun mencubit kuat perut Itchi yang masih polos tanpa kain. "Akk—" pekik sang Uchiha.

"Itaaiiii Kyuu… ok, ok. Gomen ne."

Kyuubi melepaskan cubitan nya di perut Itachi tapi wajahnya masih saja cemberut. "Akan kulanjutkan…." Ucap Itachi. "Deidara berantakkan begitu karena sebelum kemari dia menyempatkan diri untuk bertengkar dengan Hidan dulu."

"Siapa lagi itu Hidan. Selingkuhan yang lain lagi." Ucap Kyuubi cepat dan menatap penuh curiga sang kekasih.

Pria yang dipanggil Kyuubi keriput itu memijat kepalanya. Mungkin pening karena Kyuubi terus menuduhnya selingkuh. "ohh~ Kyuu-chan. Kalau aku menjelaskan Hidan juga mungkin akan selesai satu minggu lagi." Keluhnya.

"Well… aku tak peduli. Satu bulan pun aku akan kutunggu."

"Baiklah-baiklah…." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu adalah teman sejak SMA. Hidan merupakan kekasih dari Kakuzu. Dia sama menyebalkan nya seperti Deidara. Sementara itu Deidara memiliki kekasih dari kota lain. Kau tau Suna?" tanya Itachi yang mendapat anggukkan Kyuubi.

"Kekasih Deidara dari Suna, namanya Sasori. Dia juga rekan bisnisku. Deidara bekerja diperusahan kekasihnya itu sebagai sekertaris. Karna itu tadi kusebut jika Deidara bisa dibilang rekan bisnisku. Tadi aku ada jadwal rapat dengan perusahaan kekasihnya. Tapi entah bagaimana mulainya Hidan dan Deidara bertengkar seperti kucing dan tikus hingga mereka berdua berakhir menyedihkan. Aku dan Kakuzu mengobati dua orang bodoh itu diruanganku. Walau begitu mereka masih saja beradu mulut. Untuk mencegah runtuhnya kantorku maka aku menyuruh Kakuzu membawa pulang kekasihnya itu. Tapi tetap saja pertengkaran mereka berlanjut, Hidan terus menelpon ponsel Deidara hingga ponselnya berakhir seperti itu." Tunjuk Itachi pada sebuah bangkai ponsel yang mengenaskan dan tak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Tak menyerah sampai disitu. Karena ponsel Deidara tak bisa dihubungi lagi maka terorran Hidan berlanjut diponselku." Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap kekasih manisnya. "Aku sunguh tak tau jika orang yang kubentak adalah kau Kyuu…. aku pikir… kau adalah Hidan. Kalau tau itu kau, mana mungkin aku membentakmu." Kyuubi bisa melihat raut penyesalan diwajah keriput sang kekasih.

"Kau menghubungi tidak menggunakan ponsel milikmu?" tanya sang dominan membuat Kyuubi mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku menelpon lewat telpon umum yang ada dijalan." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Tak biasanya begitu… memang nya ada apa dengan ponselmu."

"Ponselku… ponselku sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi."

"Hah? Maksudmu."

"Kalau aku bilang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi itu artinya ya memang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi. Cerewet sekali kau keriput sialan…"

Tanda tanya semakin besar dikepala Itachi. Sungguh membingungkan ucapan kekasih rubahya itu. Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang mulai berbicara. Sampai Itachi membuka suara. "Hmm… Kyuu-chan." Panggil Itachi manja.

Kyuubi yang dipanggil dengan embel chan langsung mendelik garang kekasih Uchiha nya itu. "Jangan paggil aku begitu…" geramnya.

"Kita bercinta lagi yuk!" ajak Itachi enteng banget. Sedangkan Kyuubi langsung cengo mendengarnya.

"Kali ini …" Kyuubi tau betul kerlingan mata Itachi yang ditunjukkan nya saat ini. Itachi pasti ingin mencoba sesuatu yang gila dengannya. "…. kita bercinta dengan lampu menyala. Pasti lebih seru!" seru Itachi penuh semangat seperti Rock Lee dan Guru Guy dan itu membuatnya sangat OOC dimata sipapun yang melihat.

"Kepalamu terbentur siput, Uchiha?" Kyuubi ingin beranjak menjauh dari Itachi yang pikirannya mulai ekstrim. Masa ia ingin bercinta dengan lampu kantornya dihidupkan. Lampu dimatikan tadi saja sudah beberapa orang menatap kearah jendela dimana mereka bersatu memadukasih.

Itachi sigap menangkap pinggang rubah kesayangannya itu sebelum menjauh. Kyuubi yang ditangkap Itchi terus saja memberontak ingin lepas. "Kyuubi…" panggil Uchiha sulung membuat Kyuubi menatap onyx gelap sang kekasih.

"Aku … aku mencintaimu my cuttie fox." Ucap Itachi tulus nada suaranya tidak dibuat manja lagi.

Masih dengan tubuh polos Kyuubi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih dan terkekeh. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Ia berjinjit agar tingginya setara dengan sang kekasih. "Aku juga mencintaimu my keriput boy." Bisiknya menggoda.

Itachi tersenyum senang mendengarnya. " Hey! Kenapa my keriput boy? Itu sangat tidak keren Kyuu—mmppp" bibir Kyuubi lebih dulu membungkam lanjutan kalimat Itachi.

Tak ingin menyikan apa yang sudah dimulai Kyuubi, Itachi pun membalas pagutan bibir merah sang rubah yang paling menggoda itu. Tak ada hasrat dalam ciuman ini hanya ada cinta. Mereka menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka lewat ciuman yang dalam ini…

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu…." Ucap Itachi disela ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu….." Balas Kyuubi yang semakin mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Itachi.

….. My Wizened Boy

_End_

Yuhuuuu~ selesai ini fic… ^^

Terimakasih utk para rader maupun silend-reader yg sdh membaca ff sy. And… for reviewer thank you so much ….. :-* untuk kalian semua

Yg menunggu kelanjutan dr ff sy yg lain, mohon kesabaran kalian yg lebih. Sy memang lambat dlm membuat ff …

Arigatoo Gozaimasu minna … :-* untuk kalian


End file.
